Sonic Maelstrom
by DeMoNic GigGleS
Summary: Earth was purged when Bulma was 16, right after she met Goku, luckily, they both lived, so did a few hundred others. They found a way to subdue their Saiyan captors and took over the ship, but after 8 years…something broke…B/V and other couples
1. Chapter one

Hey ppl!!!!! This is gonna be a B/V and maaaany other ppl fic…..mostly B/V though….

A/U Saiyans come to purge the planet, Bulma and the gang and hundreds others from all around the world are captured and will be soon sold into slavery…

Did I mention the ship was under the command of a certain Saiyan Prince?

Well….the humans (BULMA!!) devised a way to take the unique brain waves of Saiyans, which she noticed while seeing a check-ups for one of the guards while she was being treated for some wounds, and use the wavelength against them. A sort of sensory maelstrom, making them comatose and then putting all of the Saiyans in cryostasis, and then they took over the ship, determined to take down the leader of the people who destroyed their planet.

Things went well for eight years, Frieza's army couldn't track down the ship, which they named the _Sonic Maelstrom_ after the effect the weapon had on Saiyans, because the humans were a lot more crafty then the leader of the planetary pirates could ever conceive…. But in that eighth year…something in the CRYO-SYS broke down…and guess who woke up reeeeeally pissed?

****

Sonic Maelstrom

By: ME I SAY!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!

Bulma hopped out of her bike and ran towards the giant fish that she had just hit…was it groaning?

"Um, hello? Are you ok…fish guy?"

A little boy, no higher than her waist seemed to spring right out of the fish, "Don't try anything on me you monster!"

Bulma blinked as the boy didn't even pay her any attention as he went for her bike, poking at it with a big red stick, then pushing it over on its side and hopping up on top of it, "What are you doing?"

The boy turned on her now, now noticing that there was someone else there, "I've defeated this monster! It tried to take my dinner…" he looked at her more closely, and noticed that she was very…veeery close to his prize, "…Ah ha! You're trying to steal my dinner too!"

Bulma arched a brow and looked down at the fish she had hit, "Actually no, I was looking for something, still am, and trust me, it wasn't your fish."

The boy was about to say something else when he heard something, he looked up to the sky and saw a strange looking object hovering way up in the sky, then start to descend towards the east…his house was in that direction!

"**_Grandpa!_**" The boy hopped off the car, picked up his fish, and was about to take off when Bulma asked, "What are you talking about?"

He whipped around, "Didn't you see that big thing in the sky? It's going in the direction of my house! My grandpa could be in danger!"

Bulma nodded, she hadn't seen anything in the sky, but it was better to humor the little guy that to piss him off, look how easily he picked up that damn huge fish! "Um…ok, I'll give you a ride, I'm sure my bike could go faster than you can run."

The boy gave her a confused look, "Bike?"

She rolled her eyes and motioned to the "monster", "Yeah, my bike."

It took a few minutes and a lot of convincing, but the boy, who introduced himself as Goku, helped to right the bike and to let her give him…and his fish a ride to his house.

They learned a lot of things about each other on the ride, that he had been raised by his grandpa and that she had grown up in a big city with lots of other people, including girls…Goku had yet to realize that Bulma herself was one.

Goku gave her the signal that they were close, and a few moments later, they were outside his little home looking at the big thing that Goku had seen in the sky…and Bulma almost wet herself.

Only about 2 miles or so away sat a real live space ship! It was an oval shape with oval purple windows and big yellow tiled paneling. No doors were opened, and after a minute or two of the two of them staring mutely at the thing, it slowly took off into the sky and disappeared.

Bulma looked at Goku, and he looked at her.

"What was that?!?!"

"What was that?!?!"

The blinked at each other, then Bulma shrugged, "I really hope I'm imagining things, otherwise we just became the two new members of the nut-case club."

Goku scratched the back of his head, "Does this club have a cook?"

Bulma soon found out that Goku's grandpa was actually what she had been looking for! The Four-Stared Ball, and this little weirdo had it!

Bulma looked down at the ball in her hand and thought of a way to get what she wanted, and also get something out of it as well, "You know Goku, there are other balls like this in the world, four more actually."

She reached into her bag and showed him the two she already had, "These balls can grant wishes…and don't you think good people like us should take care of them? So bad people don't try to use their great power for evil?"

Goku thought about that…it would mean leaving his home, his normal daily life…but Grandpa did say he should have some adventures while he could…"Ok then Bulma! I'll go with you, only to make sure the other Grandpa balls are safe, deal?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and plastered on a smile, "Of course! Just to make sure they're safe." They shook on it, all the while Bulma dreaming of the perfect boyfriend she was going to wish for, the kid would understand when he's older, right?

Bulma brought Goku with her that night and they "camped out" in one of her capsule houses. They went to sleep without too many…incidents…and neither gave what they saw that day too much thought as they slept…

But that night they came…and only four were needed to get the job done ….


	2. Chapter two

Um…….oops……..i did mean to put in a longer summary….but I left some of my notes on their too, lol.

Yeah…..didn't mean to do that………sorry ppl.

STUPID SPAM!!!!! *bonk bonk*

Maybe that'll help me remember that um…..yeah, don't do that anymore…..

****

Sonic Maelstrom

By: ME I SAY!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!

Bulma woke up with the sound of a huge explosion still ringing in her ears. She looked around, seeing if maybe a component in the walls had blown, then ran out of her room, past a now half-awake Goku, then outside.

She looked around, and gasped as she saw a big cloud of smoke that seemed to be over West City…

She ran back into the house, changed out of her pajamas, grabbed the kid, and hopped on the bike, leaving the house all in a span of one and a half minutes.

Goku blinked still sleepy eyes at the back of Bulma's head, "Um, Bulma? What's going on? We haven't had breakfast yet…"

Bulma shook her head, "Who cares about breakfast! Didn't you hear that big explosion? And now there's practically a **_mushroom cloud _**above my hometown!"

Goku smiled widely, "A mushroom cloud? That sounds nice!"

Bulma shook her head again, violently, "No, Goku! A mushroom cloud means that something really, really bad is happening! We haven't had anything nuclear activated for a long time, so something is really, really wrong."

Goku frowned softly, "Do you think it has anything to do with that big thing that was after Grandpa?"

Bulma wasn't hysterical enough to not roll her eyes at that, but then thought about it, "I don't know Goku, maybe, I should have called my parents right after we set up the house!"

Bulma kept "What if?"-ing the rest of the ride, with Goku asking the occasional question then they arrived at the wasteland that was once Bulma's city.

Every building was blackened and charred, the streets covered in rubble and littered with craters, and there was bodies everywhere…but not enough to make up the entire population of it.

They rode around, Bulma too much in shock to start freaking out, and Goku strangely quiet. Every bloodied body of men, women, and children made her eyes get bigger and bigger, but she couldn't cry yet. They soon arrived at the Capsule Corps. compound, or what was left of it.

It was just a black building, the paint scorched off, with huge craters everywhere on the ground and the building. Bulma still didn't freak out as she slowly combed over the rubble looking for her parents' bodies. They found a lot of the workers' there, but none of the scientists. After an hour, Bulma, now with blood stained arms up to her elbows, collapsed. Goku, who was still strangely quiet with such destruction everywhere came to sit next to her.

Bulma wrapped her arms around the boy she had met only last year, getting him more covered in the blood of her friends, and didn't wonder why she couldn't cry, her heart seemed to hurt more and more with each beat, but her eyes remained dry. She sat there, not saying anything, before Goku shrugged her off gently and stood up. She looked up at him, not that far, when a strange beam of light hit him square in the back and sent him airborne. 

She screamed, the shock of that helping her find her voice again, then turned around to find another beam of light heading towards her…then nothing.

Bulma groaned as she tried to open her eyes. The lids seemed stuck together, but after no small amount of effort, got one, then the other opened, and immediately closed the with a groan, she was laying directly below a really bright light, and she discovered that she had a major pounding headache, but it moved after a moment.

"Esu matak?"

She opened her eyes again, looking to the source of the strange voice, and her groggy eyes widened a bit. The creature hovering over her had a huge, pale green fish like head, and when it turned it, she could see that the back of it's head was elongated with thousands of darker tiny spikes coming out of it.

It turned back towards her and brought a small device of grayish alloy over her face and whispered, or what sounded like a whisper, "Susu esun shash."

She couldn't understand what it said, but it repeated itself over and over, almost a mantra, until she felt the urge to close her eyes, which she did.

A humming noise came from the device above her face, and when it was done, she opened her eyes again, her headache was gone!

She looked up at the thing with big surprised eyes and it seemed to laugh, "Don't worry, child. It was a small procedure that your people didn't seem to take well to. A small translation chip was implanted here," It pointed a long, curved finger, one of three, at what looked like it's temple, "to help you understand the many languages you will be exposed to. Not all races can learn a universal language, the variances in vocal ranges and lingual expression, I'm sure you understand. You're brainwaves seem to be working more efficiently than most others, you might be more useful than they are, you had better pray you are."

Bulma blinked in confusion, she could understand exactly what it had said before now. 'You awake?' and 'Close your eyes'. "What are you, what's going on?"

It shook it's huge head slowly, "You're planet was purged, and you're people enslaved. It was going to be sold on the open market, but it was discovered that you're core wasn't sufficient for the current demand, so it was destroyed a few hours ago. We are now about 15 dutaks away from where you're planet once was."

With that the creature moved away from where she lay, and she sat up slowly, her body still seemed sore from something, and she looked around. She was on one of hundreds of cot-like medical beds with a human, or what looked like a human, each getting the same box treatment. Their 'doctors' were all the fish guys, who from what she could see now all had the huge head, but also didn't walk, but slowly…glided over the ground, leaving a thick line of slime in their wake, with round little machines following them sucking up the slime.

As she looked at the battered bodies of the others, she remembered the beam of light that had struck her in the chest and sent her skidding and rolling for several feet. She had been knocked out for several hours, and by the time she had woken up, everything she had ever known was…gone.

She kept looking around, for some sort of help, even thought she knew deep down that there was nothing she could do, before the doors of the huge medical wing opened and three men walked in.

They looked human, yet not. One was huge, with a big bald head, one was shorter, but still tall with long, looong spiky black hair that fell almost to the ground, and the other was well, short. He was maybe half the height and a third of the width of the really big guy with strange hair that went straight up in the air. Bulma watched with still big eyes as they strode past the many beds towards the very fish guy that had been attending Bulma, who met them halfway.

She couldn't hear what was going on, but from the look on the little guy's face, he seemed to be the head guy, things weren't going to well. She watched them for a moment before giving the one with the really long hair a better look…wait a sec, that's the guy that shot her and Goku!

Before she could find something to throw at his head, luckily, she remembered her little companion. She whipped her head around, glad to have that headache gone, but couldn't find him on any of the beds.

She got off the bed and started screaming his name, but only after the second try she was grabbed by two of the fish doctors and a big needle was injected into her arm before she could start struggling and she was knocked out almost instantly.

Napa snorted as the human was subdued so easily but two of the weakest creatures he knew, "Look at that? What could Frieza see in these weaklings? That one couldn't even fight off a couple of _Alups_!"

Raditz shrugged, "They're very weak obviously, it only took a few hours to purge the entire planet, and did you think that many would die in the purging alone? I know we didn't expect them to have such a huge population, but more than half died just from the explosions and shock, what use could they possibly have? Actually, I think that one was with my brother when I found him. Does she have blue hair Napa?"

Napa nodded, "Yeah, that's the one you brought on board with that wimp brother of yours. I can't believe we had to come ourselves to get the job done, he really should have had that extra month of prenatal training."

Raditz shrugged, "Couldn't be helped, mother went into labor too soon and lost too much blood. Dad just wanted him gone so sent him off early, remember?"

Vegeta turned and looked at his two personal guards, "Will you two shut up! Who cares about you're weak brother and these pathetic excuses for living beings?!" Vegeta wouldn't say anything to Raditz, but he knew why Bardock really had sent his newborn son off on his own too early, but wanted to leave him with a more realistic view of his father for some reason.

When he turned back to the head physician Raditz shrugged, "He's just mad that Frieza sent Dodoria along with us on this. It's just a simple purging mission, just because it's his first being in charge doesn't mean we need that pink blob looking over our shoulders."

Napa nodded, but looked back at the blue headed human that the _Alups _were putting back to bed, "I guess, but would you look at her? Quite the looker, you think the other humans are that well put together?"

Napa and Raditz quietly plotted a…search of the rest of the human population for suitable females while Vegeta shuddered in disgust. Raping young girls was **_not_** something he would ever enjoy or participate in, and he fully intended to make sure his two companions were swayed to his way of thinking…one way or another…

Well? this is still part of the set-up of the story, but the many people Bulma will meet will make the story very, very interesting ^_^, look out for some of my more…memorable OC's!


	3. Chapter three

*Sigh* Ok, readers….just cuz I said something in a previous chapter, doesn't mean its concrete, or even that the characters are even actually gonna do that, could be all a misunderstanding…..so just chill y'all!

(yeah, that pretty much means that rape will never, EVER be a part of a fic of mine, its disgusting and the worst kind of crime against another person)

And um, to have that make a bit more sense. Vegetasei isn't blown up yet…so Vegeta and all them still had the benefit of growing up in a more decent atmosphere, but that doesn't mean Mr. Veggie-pants can't be a violent lil butt-munch! 

****

Sonic Maelstrom

By: ME I SAY!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!

Vegeta grimaced as he saw the same look of excitement on Napa's face. He was getting really unpleasant habits as of late, and if he heard of any other…discretions, then he would be looking for a replacement guard.

He sat at the helm, just making sure that the soldiers piloting the ship didn't decide to make a nosedive, bored out of his mind. Other than the purging of that rather attractive little blue planet, there had been nothing going on the entire two weeks into the mission. They had another 4 weeks to go, and none of the other planets on the agenda had as intelligent life as the Earthlings, so it would easy pickings, nothing to get uppity about.

However, Raditz couldn't keep a lid on it, "I heard there's hot-springs all over the planet, **_hot-springs_**! Do you have any idea how good one of those feels? It should do wonders for my hair…" Sadly, Saiyans usually born with hair as long as Raditz tended to get…well…strange about it.

Napa rolled his eyes and rubbed his big, bald head as he stretched in the somewhat small chair to the right of the Captain's chair, Raditz was to the left, "Who cares about your hair? There's nothing to do until tonight, and after that, the humans are gonna go into their isolation cells and all we have to look forward to are fourteen stupid little planets that probably won't even be valuable."

Vegeta growled, "Would you prefer to go to the next planet and just spar, Napa? Plenty of room for me to try skipping you on the ground, the record is 19 skipped in a row, right?"

Napa gulped and shook his head, "No, Prince Vegeta, that's alright. You don't have to go out of your way for me…"

Vegeta smirked darkly, "Not at all, not at all, Napa. It would be my pleasure."

Raditz, knowing where this would go, stood up and gave a curt bow to his prince in departure, "Isn't it time to go inspect the humans, Napa?"

Napa nodded with much more than gratitude, and hurried towards the door. Raditz was much slower to move, because like any wild animal, sudden movements would direct the Prince's attention on him. He was just past the corner of the chair, Napa long gone, when Vegeta snatched a hold of his shoulder, "I had better not here of anything…indecent happening."

Raditz gave Vegeta a mildly annoyed look, "I go with him every time to make sure something 'indecent' doesn't happen. I might be lower class, but I do have **_some_** honor."

Vegeta smirked, and let go. He heard the door close behind him with a mechanical hiss and sighed. They **_were_** only lower classmen, but they were useful occasionally.

Bulma opened her eyes slowly and stretched then winced. She looked down at her right arm and saw it wrapped in a slightly bloodstained bandage, that needle must have gone farther in than she thought. She looked around now, and saw that she was on a bunk-bed type thing, and when she looked over the side, then back up, she saw that the bunks weren't two and two, they all had eight, (she happened to be on a third one up) and there were a couple hundred individual columns of bunks. She looked straight out, and saw a few people from the Med. Ward there who were still unconscious, but the rest of the people who seemed to be human were scattered about in small groups on the ground floor.

She climbed down from her bed, after discovering that the bed had its own force field to keep people from falling inn the bed in the middle of the night and turning it off. She was very glad that she had decided to not wear the light blue riding outfit that matched her pink one, also with BULMA written across the chest and going for her blue jeans and black tank top. 

She hopped the last foot and looked around the room. It turned out to be a few football fields long, and as high as the eight bunks…the ship itself must be huge! She walked a few steps before noticing that the majority of the people there were either in their late twenties, her guess, to pretty young, but no younger than 5. 

She walked around, looking at all the scared, blank faces and stopped at a group of young girls and asked, "Where is everyone else?"

One of the girls with big, glazed over eyes from shock whispered; "They all died. When the shock came, the lil kids and the old people's hearts just stopped, my grammpa…" She burst into tears, and the group of girls crowded around her for comfort, not a one giving Bulma evil looks, which she was very grateful for.

She left them and kept walking, determined to find her parents and Goku, when she found one of the two, **_then _**she'll let herself go into hysterics.

She looked around for them, but stopped when she saw two raven-haired darkly tanned little boys, away from the rest of the kids or the other little groups, just sitting back to back, not saying a word.

She decided to take a small detour in looking for her parents and the little guy, something about them kinda…got to her, "Hey, you guys ok?"

They slowly turned their heads to look at her at the exact same time, and it was then that she noticed that they were identical twins, and that their eyes were a startling shade of silver. 

The one on the right looked up at her, his eyes blank, "What?"

Bulma blinked, "I asked if you two were alright."

The one on the left gave her the same blank look, "We are fine."

They turned their heads away from her and she arched a brow before reaching over and whacking them both upside the head, that much shock must be messing with their heads, "Hey! Give me a straight answer! Are you two not hurt or what?"

They both had looked at her with complete shock, "You hit us."

Bulma nodded, she had had friends who were identical before, so having them talk at the same time didn't freak her out.

The one on the left blinked up at her, "We aren't hurt, lady. We're just trying to think of a way out of here."

She smiled softly at them and sat down Indian style, "I don't think we're gonna get out of this too easy, but I'm the best technician in the world. I know that even aliens couldn't keep me locked up for forever if they relied on technology."

The boys looked relieved, the one on the right said, "We are pretty good ourselves. Our dad owned a computer programming company before he died last year and he taught us everything he knew."

"And you're mom?"

"She died in the blasts. It's ok though, it was a quick death."

Bulma looked at the boys with immense surprise, and the one on the left whispered, "We had cancer 4 years back, when we were 3. Our mom and dad had to watch us go through so much chemo that our mom told us that if she were as sick as we were, that she would have wanted it to end quickly. That we were the bravest people she knew, so we're glad she didn't suffer like she was afraid she was. We will miss her, but we decided we would rather have her dead than here…with them…she was a very pretty lady."

Bulma just shook her head, they were so calm about it, but it had to be better than going insane over it, "You guys sure are intelligent and mature for your age."

They shrugged in sync, the one on the left still talked, "We have 170 IQ's each. I'm Ramsey, and he's Korben by the way."

"No last names?"

They shrugged again, now Korben speaking, "Alvarez."

Bulma smiled and stood up, "I'm Bulma Briefs and I have to-"

"You're **_the_** Bulma Briefs!?"

Bulma nodded, "Yup, that's me, didn't I say that they wouldn't have any trouble holding me in this place after I got a chance to scope it out?"

She said goodbye to the boys, having them star-struck was better than brooding, and headed off to look for her parents and Goku again. Talking to the boys helped get her mind of things…and she knew her parents were alive, they had to be, why else were their bodies missing? And Goku…he could take care of himself, couldn't he?"

She had just passed another groups of young kids when the doors to their prison slid open, and the two guys who helped destroy their home walked in and closed the door.

Um…….what'd u think? Getting any better?


	4. Chapter four

Hey all….been awhile, I know….but I'm graduating!!!!! WOO HOO!!!!!!! I've been getting ready for it, sorry.

****

Sonic Maelstrom

By: ME I SAY!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!

Raditz looked over at Napa with a wary eye. The past few weeks have been very strange, the…women they usually went to see for their baser needs were having more and more bruises on them after Napa was done. A few of them was normal, Saiyans were naturally amorous beings, but to almost crush that one girl's ribs…

Napa licked his lips for the fifth time since Raditz had caught up with him. He was almost shaking at the idea of having such a small, weak creature beneath him. Raditz elbowed him in the ribs…that look was starting to bother him.

Napa put a slightly unsteady hand against the identi-lock panel to the right of the door of the humans' holding cell. It slid open with a mechanical hiss, and whatever hushed talk that had been going on stopped instantly, leaving an empty, unwelcoming silence. Raditz gave Napa another look as he practically bounded into the holding block and drooled over any female he could see.

Raditz was about to grab him by the arm and drag him out before he could do anything when the door, which had closed behind them, opened again and two _Alups _walked in with compu-clipboards. 

"What the hell are you two doing in here? Did he send you after us?"

The one on the right seemed to shake it's big head, "No, we had this check scheduled already before you two decided to have your impromptu one. We are here to see the worth of these creatures as slaves or whatnot."

The few humans that had stood their ground near the door shuddered, slavery?

Napa, unfortunately, noticed that one of the few that had stayed happened to be a young girl. He stalked over to her and looked her up and down.

The girl, who couldn't be older than 13 looked up the good couple feet to his face and didn't flinch, even when he reached down and threaded his hands through her hair and started growling. The girl, to the surprise of an already shocked Raditz that Napa would dare try this here, pulled a four-inch knife out of her long sleeved shirt made out of some…mesh-like material and sliced it against Napa's arm. 

Raditz almost groaned, knowing that a simple blade wouldn't harm a Saiyan as strong as Napa and that the girl was about to get her head crushed when Napa let out a hoarse shout and shoved the girl away from him, holding a now profusely bleeding arm.

He gave her a murderous look and powered up a small ki ball. He was already in the motion of throwing it before Raditz could get to him. He had a hand on his shoulder, shouting at him to stop, when a blur of blue intercepted the sure death of the young girl and after practically beating Napa's head in, Raditz looked down to see the girl who he had tried to save kneeling over the motionless body of her real savior, the girl he had brought on the ship himself.

The young girl looked up at him, no tears in her eyes from her attempted rape, or soon to be attempted, but her eyes were filled with such a contempt and accusation that he just averted his gaze as he leaned down to scoop the probably dead girl up and bring her to the Med. Ward. The _Alups _could drag Napa there by his teeth for all he cared at the moment. 

Raditz looked at the mangled body of the girl as she floated doll-like in the DNA soup. She had taken a running leap to intercept the blast meant for the younger girl. Her ribs had been cracked open and they had to shove them back in to make sure that the Restoration Tank could fix her properly. Her ruptured organs and broken bones had been healed fully about an hour ago, now the doctors were just waiting for the skin to grow back from the charred hole in her chest and her vital signs to become stable again. The doctors were quite impressed when they heard what she did, and that she was still alive. Humans were turning out more interesting than they thought. 

She was unconscious, but still breathing. And after shoving her ribs back into place and putting her in the soup, she seemed to get better by the minute. Human DNA was so simply put together that it almost instantaneously molded to the damaged tissue and healed it, you could look at it for hours and slowly see a human be reconstructed probably.

Raditz sighed as he left and headed towards the bridge. Vegeta had known what had happened minutes after it had happened and was eagerly waiting for Napa to be fully healed so they could take that little detour on a nice little deserted planet like he had wanted to earlier, just now Napa didn't have any say in the matter.

He entered the bridge and sat down next to Vegeta's chair and waited for what he knew would come.

"Nothing indecent, eh?"

Raditz rolled his eyes to the sky and sighed again, "It wasn't like I gave him permission to do anything he wanted. I did try to stop him."

Vegeta looked at him with icy eyes, and Raditz felt that look down to his bones even when he wasn't looking at him, "But you didn't before he killed a young woman, did you? You-"

"She isn't dead."

Vegeta stopped his icy gaze and replaced it with a mixture of shock and confusion, "What do you mean she isn't dead? She received a direct blast, albeit a weak one, from Napa, she's only a human, she's dead."

Raditz had to fight to conceal his smirk, he really did love the truly rare times of getting the better of his prince, "She didn't die. The humans, as frail as they are, must have some hidden strength or power we didn't detect, she's almost recovered, give or take a few hours."

Vegeta nodded and rubbed his chin, "What do you think they could be good for?"

"Humans? I don't know. Their planet was quite diverse, and they aren't idiots, so I think they could be trained for any number of skills needed on the market right now."

Vegeta nodded, he had been thinking the same thing, "Go check on the human again. When she's awake, bring her to me."

Raditz opened his mouth to protest, but from the look he received after the order, he snapped it shut and headed to the Med. Ward. The Prince seemed a bit too determined and curious for his liking.

Bulma cracked her eyes open before closing them again. She remembered everything surprisingly. She remembered the two men who had walked in their prison, the two fish guys after them, the girl…

Bulma didn't know what had come over her, but the moment the big gorilla touched her, she broke out into a run. She didn't know what it was, but seeing so many younger kids now orphaned and the idea of one only 13 or so years old getting raped by one of the murderers clicked something in her brain and she took off, and didn't even slow down as that same bright, deadly light filled his hands. Hell, she **_dove_** for it. 

She then noticed that she wasn't on a medical bed, but was in a jelly like substance that was cool and calming, like thick water, with a breathing apparatus over her face. She looked around, thinking it was rather funny in her slightly drugged state that she was the one floating in the fish bowl while the fish themselves walked around ignoring her.

She looked around, her eyes sluggish, but grew sharp when they sighted a familiar baldhead. It had a few sensors attached to it, and the guy seemed to be not so good shape. She was rather pleased about that, but wished that his head wasn't attached to the body it came with. She looked above him and noticed a frequency chart, and from the design of the measurements, she deduced that they were brainwaves, _'These guys sure do like brainwaves…'_

Bulma, looking at the waves on the screen remembered something from her Neuro-Anatomy class, and saw a that the Saiyans had an extra signal running through their heads before passing out again, letting the jelly seep into her mind again. 

Uh…..yeah…….that's all for now!!! And um……..besides the kiddos, I'm gonna have 2 new characters as well, they'll be part of the plot and not just random ppl, don't worry!!


	5. Chapter five

I'M **_GRADUATING_** THURDAY!!!!!!!! WOO HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

Sonic Maelstrom

By: ME I SAY!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!

Bulma opened her eyes again, the drugs wearing off finally.

"About damn time. You awake **_now_**?"

She rolled her unfocused eyes heavily to the right and whispered, "What?"

"You've been opening and closing your eyes and muttering for the past hour. I've been sitting here for at least three hours waiting for you to wake up, you able to get up?"

She blinked a few times, still unable to see who she was talking to, then tried to sit up. There was a slight twinge of protest from her abdomen for some reason, but she could sit up fine, "I think I can…what am I doing here?"

She wasn't in the fishbowl any more, she was back in the Med. Ward. She rubbed both eyes with the heels of her hands and looked to her right again, and froze.

Raditz arched a brow and stood up, the girl's now huge eyes following him, "What? You need help up?"

She just looked at him, then looked down at herself. She was just wearing a hospital gown that made the ones on Earth look like snowsuits. She yanked the sheet up, and slid off the bed to the left, "Don't you dare try anything! Where are my clothes?!"

Raditz rolled his eyes, as if he would want to, "Your clothes were destroyed. The blast completely disintegrated more than half of your shirt, and your pants were caked in blood, I didn't think you'd be wanting them back like that since I didn't feel like getting them cleaned and fixed. Human blood is pretty hard to get out of clothes."

Bulma snorted, and Raditz narrowed his eyes, "Yeah right! 'Caked in blood'? I feel fine! Now where are my clothes?"

Raditz rolled his eyes again and pointed to a little way behind her, "Those should suffice, one size really does fit all."

She looked over her shoulder and saw something made out of white material on the table just a bit behind her. She snatched it, the turned back to him, "Turn around!"

Raditz's brows shot up, the audacity of the girl! But, when she repeated the…request, he turned around.

She shook out the material and nodded in appeasement. It was a full length, long sleeved dress with a high neckline, quite decent. She stood up, and put her back to him as well in case he decided to peak, dropped the hospital gown and slipped it over her head. She arched a brow at it since it was extremely baggy on her, then gasped as it slowly started to mold to her upper body, with the skirt still wafting around her. She snatched up the matching white cloth slippers and sat on the bed to put them on, which also were too big until they molded themselves to her feet, "How are these made?"

Raditz peeked over his shoulder, and seeing the human had clothed herself, "How is what made?"

She gestured to the dress as she stood back up, "This dress, and the shoes."

"The clothing makers put needle to cloth."

Bulma gave him an annoyed look, "You know what I meant."

Raditz's brows shot up again, they really were smarter than they looked, "I take it you wouldn't accept witchcraft as an answer?"

She shook her head, still annoyed and he sighed, "I don't know how they do it, but I'm guessing a system of circuitry was woven into the cloth that can tell how big the person is."

Bulma nodded, "I should keep that in mind…"

Raditz shrugged, he wasn't going to ask, "Alright, so you're dressed, come with me."

"Why?"

Raditz had already started towards the door, and stopped only out of pure shock. He turned around slowly and gave her a wide-eyed look, "Look, woman. You will do as I say, when I say, and how I say. Your home is gone, you belong to us now, and it would be to your benefit if you started acting like it. We've already had to explain to your kind more than three times how it's going to be. How long will you people keep this up?"

Bulma's eyes widened, she could hear the resentment in his voice, a deep resentment, then narrowed them, "We won't accept it. Some of us might, but the majority of humans would never accept what you guys surely have in mind, we would rather die. And my name is **_Bulma_**, not woman. How long did it take for **_you_** to accept it?"

Raditz narrowed his eyes and growled, if the prince hadn't said he wanted to speak to her... 

Bulma felt a flash of fear as he stalked back towards her, around the bed, and grabbed her upper arm and started to practically drag her out of the room. He didn't answer her, but she was sure that she knew the answer.

Raditz opened the door, impatient with the two seconds it took for the identi-lock to read his palm, then pretty much threw her into the room, "Here she is."

Bulma rubbed her upper arm as the door closed, giving it a curious look. That guy seemed really pissed about what she asked, she must really not know the whole deal. 

She looked around the room she had been tossed into. It seemed like some sort of office…until she noticed the bed. She looked around a bit frantic before she noticed the other occupant on the room. It was the little guy, sitting to her left at the desk, and he was giving the door a curious look before hmph-ing.

He stood up and came around the desk, giving Bulma time to get a good look at him. He was maybe, at most, an inch taller than her, almost 9 if you counted the hair. He was really well put together for a short guy, and pretty damn cute for an alien. Bulma blinked, cute? That goop must have messed with her head…

He came up in front of her, looked up and down, then started circling her. Bulma's mouth practically dropped open, and when he came back to her front she let him know why, "Excuse you!"

He arched a brow and crossed his arms, letting her have her say, "I don't know what it is about you guys! I've been shot at twice, had implants put in me, attacked by giant fish, dragged down at least four hallways, meaning I **_so_** don't need to be inspected like cattle on top of that! Don't you guys know how to treat a lady?!"

The guy opened his mouth to say something, he had something between amusement and annoyance in his eyes, when something on the desk started beeping.

He gave her a 'don't move' look before going to push whatever was beeping, "Vegeta here."

Bulma crossed her arms, the voice sure did suit the body, but Vegeta? What a weird name.

"My prince, that human has found something of importance in our find, I think you should come down here."

Prince? Oh my…

"I trust your judgement Rash, what was his name again?"

"Boxer sir."

Bulma froze. She had only been able to weasel her dad's real name out of her mother once. He hated it, so he always went by Doctor, or sweetie to her mom. 

Boxerius Briefs, Boxer for short. (I dunno…..boxer-briefs….lol)

"I'll be down in a moment, out."

He turned off the machine and turned to the girl again, only to arch a brow in surprise, she was only a few inches away from him.

"I'm going with you."

Vegeta tried to say something along the line of, "Human, back off or die" when she rushed in, "That's my dad! Boxer, Dr. Briefs, is that who you were talking about, is it!?"

Vegeta nodded, understanding now, "Yes, it is, but why should I let you?"

"Because whatever you're having him do I can do ten times better."

Vegeta arched a brow, but thought about it. That man, if it was her father, was a surprisingly good technician…if she was better…, "Alright, you may come along, but speak again and you will only get there in pieces, do you understand me?"

Bulma opened her mouth to respond, but thought better of it and nodded. Vegeta almost smirked, too many lesser beings fell for that, he might have been surprised that she didn't if not for the surprising waves some of them had been reported to have.

He left the room, but waited for her to get the hint and start to follow him. He looked behind him once, seeing the girl walking a few steps behind him gave him some satisfaction. 

There was something about these creatures…something that disabled his temper…had any other being talked to him like that they would have been incinerated. 

He gave himself a mental shake, it must be cabin fever…or that very pleasant hour of beating Napa's body into the ground. He shrugged to himself as he got on the floor-lift (elevator type thingy) and held it open for the girl. Course, it could be because she had one very nicely shaped body…but children weren't his type.

"How old are you?"

Bulma looked at him, then pointed at her mouth. Vegeta rolled his eyes and nodded with a sigh.

"I'm sixteen"

He nodded, but when she was going to say something else, he gave her a look that easily translated to a don't speak until you are spoken to look.

When the lift stopped, Bulma was actually thinking that, besides being murders and well…not rapists, that other guy had beaten the gorilla up pretty bad for what he tried to do…so maybe they weren't all that bad…

Vegeta kept the door closed long enough to hiss at her, "Say anything to your father or anyone with out my consent and I'll kill you both."

Bulma blinked after him before swallowing hard, then again…

Um……..good? bad? Yeah……..a lil OOC…..but you'll see why ^_~


	6. Chapter six

Hey all…….I graduated!! Still happy bout that…..and um……THIS CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!!!!!!!

*pat pat pat on the author's head*

Good author!

And uh…I'm gonna weave in sum of my fave songs into this fic later on (mostly rock….I don't do much pop, rap, country…Christian/gospel, but I AM open to requests…if I like the song)…it is filled with mostly teenagers, so why not let them have sum fun and throw some concerts? If only to preserve their musical history….or something, lol.

****

Sonic Maelstrom

By: ME I SAY!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!

Bulma walked off the lift and found herself in scientist freak heaven. All around the room, which was frikin huge!, there was literally tons and tons of technicians working on one thing or another, and so many tools and computers…she would have done the little kid in a toy store squeal if she hadn't seen something out the corner of her eye, a lavender something.

She whipped around and almost screamed, "Daddy!", but when she turned, it put her looking directly at Vegeta…and her father, who was talking to him, but was looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, they seem to contain some sort of nuclear bomb, and from what I've gathered you people have yet to experiment with nuclear matter. The explosion, if triggered, can and will destroy everything with in…a 5,000 mile radius on a molecular level, meaning-"

"That's nice to know, but are they useful?! Can they fight?!"

Dr. Briefs stammered a bit, he sure did get impatient quick, "From what I've read in their data files, yes, they can, but I would highly advise activating them until we can reprogram them. They are virtually free thinking, and without their creator to help control them, I'm sure they will be far more powerful than anyone here, being machines, and completely unstoppable." (guess who they are? This is where it kinda gets A/U, lol)

Vegeta nodded, at least they could be used eventually, "Start working on their reprogramming immediately. The only reason you're alive right now is because none of the other workers can understand your technology, so I would highly advise **_you_** to-"

"Well, if I may interrupt, if you want it done quickly-"

Had he not had the manners to slip in that, if I may interrupt, Bulma would have seen her dad killed right in front of her, "What are you getting at?!"

Briefs held up his hands, "I was only going to say that my daughter, Bulma, is much better at this than me, and if granted, she could help me do it at least five times faster."

Vegeta gave the girl a passing glance, so her story did check out...Bulma? What a weird name, "I shall think about it, but don't you have enough help with your other assistant…Panty I think her name was?"

(ok….little inside info, my dads GF/ummmm really koo chick he sleeps with, is **_from_** Japan, and she told me that Bulma's mom's name is Panty…it fits, and well, I believe it!)

Briefs stammered some more, "Well…I…yes, of course…but Bulma would be more help with the more sensitive things…Panty is helping me on the general programming…it will go much faster if I worked with them both…"

Vegeta shook his head, the man was much too transparent. But…the woman seemed so airheaded that she wouldn't cause any harm to be around, and if that meant he would work harder with her there, "Whatever, but I expect your work reports everyday to be higher than I expected…if you want to keep your two assistants around."

Dr. Briefs blinked for a moment, then realized what he meant by two assistants…but he chose to ignore the implied threat even though he knew exactly what he was talking about…his wife really didn't fit the bill as a scientist assistant, "Yes! Of course! You will be quite surprised, we are quite the team I'll have you know."

Vegeta arched a brow, "I expect it done within the week."

Briefs almost laughed, "A week? Well, that leaves time for plenty of breaks, you shall have your reprogrammed androids in a weeks time."

Vegeta nodded, inwardly pleased to see someone actually confident in their work for once, then turned to the girl, who was very bad at pretending to not be eavesdropping, "You shall remain here for the next week, and if your work isn't done, well, we'll have to see, won't we?" With that he boarded the lift again and was gone in moments.

Bulma looked around again, and noticed that their only guards were two young looking Saiyans who were busy in an arm wrestling match. _'Damn, these people really don't think too highly of our ability to fight back…tsk tsk.' _

She was turning around again to give that loud, "Daddy!" when she was beaten to it and swept up into his arms, "Oh honey! I'm so glad you're all right! Your mother and I have been so worried about you! You are so grounded young lady, no more adventuring for you!"

Bulma would have laughed if she wasn't so happy to know her parents were alive. Her dad, being shorter than her, looked like a little boy after being lost in a store and just found his mom, "I'm alright Dad, really. Well…I did get almost killed, but they patched me up pretty quick."

Her father looked like he was about to explode into a fatherly rampage, but Bulma was quick to defuse it, "Now, it was for a good reason, oddly enough. One of those guys was going to rape some girl in one of the prison things, and when she resisted, she was going to get shot at with whatever that is, but I jumped in the way. She couldn't have been older than thirteen."

Briefs nodded, then reached up to stroke kitty, how he survived no one knew, "Well, if you say, but my dear, we will have to be extra crafty if we are to get out of this. These people really aren't too bad, Saiyans they're called. I learned quite a bit from Poto and Peiz, the two over there. The younger ones that have never been part of the larger force are much more approachable. Apparently, about twenty years ago, a creature known as Frieza came to their planet to 'purge' it, he's a planet broker, but he's more of a pirate, he takes planets that are in demand from wealthy races, finds them, then makes them suitable for sale. However, after realizing what a resource the people were, he struck a deal with their king, 'work for me, and your people shall live'. And sadly, the poor man had no other choice but to agree to the arrangement, his son, that man who was just here, was only five at the time, and he had to think of him. So now they're part of his military, and our planet was the newest addition to their purged list."

Bulma blinked, "That's a lot of information."

Briefs nodded, "Yup, Peiz likes to talk, Poto smacked him a few times while I was asking them questions, I don't think I was supposed to know some of that. Oh, and did you notice how human they look? Only one difference though, they all seem to favor wearing fuzzy brown belts…must be a fashion thing, kids these days."

Bulma shook her head, "Now that you mention it, they do like those belts…but anyways Dad, what are we going to do?"

"Well…that work I was discussing before should only take a few hours…and that leaves plenty of time to pretend to keep working, but really devise a way out of here."

Bulma nodded, then smiled widely when she heard, "Sweetie!"

She turned around, and was beaten again to a meeting when her mom pulled her into her arms for a rib cracking hug, "Oh honey! We were so worried about you! Those big men didn't bother you did they? I'll talk to them if they did, no one bugs my baby!"

Bulma would have found that slightly unnecessary if her mom didn't sound like she did…she would forget all about in a few minutes anyway, "No mom, I'm ok. I'm just here to help…you know."

Mrs. Briefs smiled sweetly, but Dr. Briefs and Bulma both recognized the look in her cheery eyes, her mom could be quite mischievous at times, "Oh yes…I gotcha Hon, time we have a meeting to discuss the work load, don't you think?"

Bulma and her Dad nodded, and they were about to go to the other side of the room so they wouldn't be overheard when her dad snapped his fingers and said to Bulma, "Oh yes! Good thing you're here! You see, there's a young boy in that room over there who needs some implant repaired. It was damaged when he was a baby, and well…their technology is easy to get the hang of, so will you see to it for now? The only thing that we can do right now is to get the files of our project together, they're quite scattered, so your mother and I can handle it, what do you say?"

Bulma nodded, and after finding the right door in the right wall, went to meet her 'patient'.

She sighed as the door slid open to show only a pitch black room, and after fumbling a bit on one of the walls, she found what she thought was a light switch, and yup, that's what it was.

She blinked as her eyes got adjusted to the light, then she smiled widely as she saw a familiar spiky head.

"Goku! Hey kid, wake up!"

Goku opened one eye groggily then the other before sitting up, "Bulma? What's going on? Where are we? I'm hungry."

Bulma laughed, "I'll got you something to eat in a second, all you alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah, except for the mean monkey in my head with a heavy rock."

Bulma took that as he meant that he had a headache, "I'll get you something for that too, but you're not hurt at all?"

He shook his head again, "Are you?"

Bulma debated telling him about her near-death encounter, but voted against it, "No, I'm perfectly fine. But you were right, that thing after your grandpa was behind all of this…and my dad and I are gonna find a way out of it, I'm sure of it."

Goku nodded in agreement, "Anything I can do Bulma, let me know!"

Bulma smiled, "Well, we aren't too sure what to do yet…but what…"

Goku frowned, "What is it Bulma?"

Bulma was looking at the wall directly behind Goku, and since his implant was broken, he couldn't read what she now could.

On the wall was illuminated x-rays of the kid…his skeletal structure wasn't human…and that thing branching off of his spinal cord…

Kakarrot uro'Bardock

Third-class fighter, sent to planet 8566740095687 four months after Gestation.

Assignment: Purge and destroy all life.

Recovered: SD: 4.89.00976

Bulma swallowed hard, the planet 8566740095687 had a picture of Earth right next to it…did that mean…

"Um…Goku? Can you understand what that says?"

He shook his head, still looking at the pictures of his skeleton unknowingly, "Nope."

Bulma swallowed again…'I know Goku said his Grandpa adopted him or whatever when he was a baby while we were riding towards his place…but could that mean…' She looked at the x-ray again, then got an idea, "Goku, do you have anything…odd on you?"

He turned to look at her, "Odd?"

"Yeah…like an extra appendage perhaps…like a….um…."

Goku laughed, "Oh, you mean my tail? Why would that be odd? Doesn't everyone have one?"

Bulma's eyes practically bugged out of her head as she now noticed what she thought might be part of his karate uniform move around like it hand a mind of it's own…then breathed for a sec…she had to keep cool, "No, Goku, not everyone has a tail…I don't, my dad doesn't, and neither does my mom…but…." She blinked again as she remembered what her dad said about the 'belts', "Um, Can you like…wrap that around your waist?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah, I guess." And he did so…making the belt the other people looked like they had…

"OHMIGAWD!"

Goku jumped, that didn't make his head feel happy, "Owww! What's the big idea Bulma!"

She swallowed hard again, then looked around from something, then thought she found what she was looking for. She picked it up off a nearby table, and sure enough, it was a brain-wave detector. And just as she suspected, the kid had that extra signal, "I'm really sorry to break this to you kid…but I think you're the reason this all happened."

Goku arched a brow, making Bulma realize she had to be extra gentle with how she said this…the kid had a right to know, right?"

"Ok…I don't want to make you mad or upset kiddo, but, I don't think you're human."

Goku laughed, "Now that's just silly!"

Bulma looked on the table again, then picked up some of the tools that looked like she was going to have to use, then after getting Goku to hold still, quickly repaired that implant, the technology really was simple, "Ok Goku, what does it say on that wall?"

He turned to look at it now, surprised to see that he could understand what was there, "Kakarrot, son of Bardock, sent to some planet to 'purge' and destroy…recovered four dot eight nine dot some long number, what does that all mean?"

Bulma swallowed hard, this was harder that she thought, "Well…I think it means that you were sent to Earth to destroy it when you were a baby."

Goku shook his head, "Really? Why would I want to do that?"

Bulma sighed in relief, at least the kid didn't have enough sense in his head to be upset over it, "Because that was what you were meant to do. Your people, Saiyans are well…not helpers, but workers for some guy who does that kind of thing…I mean…that doesn't make you a bad person or anything and-"

"I'm ok Bulma, I kinda get it. My grandpa told me that when he found me, that I was a really nasty baby, really mean. Then one day, I bonked my head and was as sweet as can be. And grandpa always said that it didn't matter where a person came from, only that they were a good person, and I am a good person, so it doesn't matter where I'm from, right?"

Bulma smiled widely, that went better than she could have expected, "Exactly! But…you won't get those urges to be mean again, will you?"

"Well…if it was when I bonked my head that I broke whatever's in there…and you just fixed it…and I'm still nice, least I think I am, so no, don't think I will."

She nodded, that made sense, "Well…now that I think of it, do you think you could do me a favor?"

Goku thought about it for only a second before smiling and saying yeah, "Well…if you wouldn't mind, could you pretend to still have problems with your implant so we can keep you here for the week? We could use you as a guinea pig of sorts…trying to find a way to disarm our captors, and I promise, it wont hurt you, we want to maybe incapacitate them, not kill them."

Goku thought about it for a moment, "Well, if that's the best way for me to help you guys out, then I'll do it…it is kinda my fault this all happened…"

Bulma waved a hand to dismiss his upcoming guilt, "Now now, you were only a baby! A baby can't be held accountable for what happens to it, and if anyone bothers you about that after this is all done, you let me know, ok?"

Goku nodded, glad to have such a strong friend, even though he knew he probably wouldn't need her help, but it was nice for her to offer, "Ok, I will."

Bulma smiled, then got up and gave him a pat on the head, "Ok, so you stay here and act sick, really convincingly, while I go tell my parents that you will be hard to fix, having them not in on it at first will make it more believable, ok?"

He nodded, then lay back down and started moaning and holding his head, "Like this?"

She smiled and gave him another pat before leaving the room…the next few days, and whether or not the Saiyans bought it would be crucial to their escape…

Ok………long enough? Shall I make the other chapters after this as long, or looooooooonger? Is it good? Bad? TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter seven

Hey ppl…..I'm down…….majorly down………love on me, please?

Man……….boys suck……..they suck!

****

Sonic Maelstrom

By: ME I SAY!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!

Bulma sighed as she looked over the different languages the coding was in. The guy who made them must have foreseen this, and put the different commands in three different languages. She was sure there were many humans left who could read English, but this other language…she couldn't recognize it. It must be native to one of the more obscure islands of Earth.

Bulma sighed as she rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. This was a lot harder than her dad and she had thought! The coding was so complex, and one false keystroke could destroy them all! She really needed to find a couple people who could read this well…and that meant…

"Hey Dad? Do we have any way to contact that Vegeta guy?"

Dr. Briefs looked up over the screen where he was supposed to be going over code…but was actually coming up with different scenarios to try out to overcome their captors, "Yes…I think so, why don't you just ask out resident guard dogs, my dear."

Bulma nodded and started towards the other side of the room. Poto and Peiz, twins, a rarity amongst Saiyans, were still arm wrestling, their third day in a row, "Um, hello?"

Poto looked up, "Yes, what is it human."

Bulma fought to not roll her eyes, "I need to talk to Vege-"

"That's **_Prince_** Vegeta."

Bulma fought again, "Sorry, I need to talk to Prince Vegeta about something."

"And that is?"

Peiz punched his brother in the arm, "Be nice."

Poto punched him in the jaw, sending him flying, "Well?"

Bulma almost laughed, boys will be boys no matter what species, "There are parts of the machines that I can't decode, which means that I can't proceed any farther without fear of blowing us all up."

Poto looked over to his brother on the ground, and he looked back before standing up and brushing himself off, "Well…I'll call him. He does want this done soon, so he should not have a problem."

He left the room, then came back in a few minutes later, "He said it was alright, but I must go with you, and you can only choose two translators, understand?"

Bulma nodded, and after saying a quick see-ya to her dad and mom, headed off, "OK…I brought a copy of the one language I can't identify, and if no one can read it, I don't think I can finish the reprogramming."

Peiz shrugged and opened the lift, "Well, for your sake, I hope you find someone."

Bulma looked up at him, she didn't like the sound of that…but she expected it.

Peiz gestured to the now open door, "Go ahead, I'll wait here."

Bulma nodded, and looked around. The people were looking at her too, she was still wearing that weird white dress that never seemed to get dirty. She cleared her throat softly and called out, "Um, excuse me?"

A few of the people in he front looked at her, but soon turned away. She narrowed her eyes, "Hey! I need a little help over here!"

They still paid no attention so she turned back towards the door, "Hey, they aren't going to listen to me with you standing there. If you close the door, can no one hear me?"

Peiz arched a brow, "Yes, we have felt no need to monitor this holding cell…but I don't think I should leave you alone in here."

Bulma rolled her eyes and threw her arms up, "How can I get **_anything_** done with you guys looking over my shoulder every second! Now shut that damn door before I tell your prince that you're interfering with my work!"

Peiz gulped and shut the door, having the prince on his case wasn't what he needed.

Bulma sighed and turned back towards the room, which now was focused on her. A guy in his late twenties shouted out, "What do you want?"

Bulma cleared her throat again, "I'm Bulma Briefs, heir of the Capsule Corporation, I'm sure you all have heard of it. My father and I are both working on a project for them that is just a stall so they don't figure out what we're really about, don't worry, you'll all be told soon, if it's safe. I need two people who speak either English or this language. I can't identify it, but it looks like something that is from one of the more obscure islands-"

"Hey!"

Bulma looked to her left to see a girl, a bit younger, and a bit shorter than Bulma start heading towards her. She had long, waist length black hair in two thick braids, and seemed to look like the picture perfect Native American (ok….they didn't have America, but you get the idea!). She was wearing what seemed like the softest deer skin dress…and CC brand shoes, brown with white buckles, (think Mirai-Trunks' boots, lol)

"I am the only one left from the Islands which you speak. Do you have an example of the language?"

Bulma nodded and held out what she copied down on some paper. She looked through it and nodded, "Yes, this is my language, what is it being used for."

Bulma laughed softly, "Well…as weird as it sounds, it's kind of a secret…wouldn't want to worry anyone you know."

The girl nodded, "I understand…however, I do not know English."

Bulma sighed, "I didn't think it would be that easy, two for one, but-"

"Hey! I know English, down here, blue!"

Bulma blinked at the strong Australian accent (once again, you get the idea!), then looked down to see a girl who looked awfully familiar. She had what looked like to be white blonde hair naturally, but parts of it were dyed radical shades of blue, purple, and black. She had on a black tank top under a mesh-like shirt with a white skull and cross bones painted on. She also had on a pair of the baggiest black jeans she had ever seen, and well…and nose ring, just a little silver stud.

"I…weren't you…?"

The girl smiled, showing perfect white teeth, "Yup, that was me you saved a few days ago, and I cant thank you enough, that bloody bastard would have had m'number if it wasn't for you!"

Bulma smiled, now she remembered, "Yes, I'm glad you're not hurt, and well, this works out, you can repay me by helping out, so, what are your names and well…ages?"

The older seeming one arched a black brow, "Well, I am Malicious Storm…Mali to everyone. And I am 15."

The younger, and shorter girl smiled widely, again, "And I'm Alua Seres, 13 years of age! Please to meet ya, Sheila!"

Bulma gave the girl a look, "Well…sure, just follow me and I'll show you what you need to translate for me."

The girls nodded and followed her out of the room, might as well be useful while they were there.

And yeah……that's all for now! More soon!


	8. Chapter eight

Hey all! I'm me……and I hafta go to college soon, I DON'T WANNA!!!!!!!!!

****

Sonic Maelstrom

By: ME I SAY!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!

Alua started to skip down the hall a bit ahead of Bulma, Mali, and Peiz, "So what are we working on, Blue?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "I need you two to help me reprogram a few machines. The coding started off in Japanese, then it started having English and…other elements added into it."

Mali laughed softly, "The language is called Maruqwue."

"Ok, English and Maruqwue elements."

Peiz opened the door to the lab and ushered them all in, "Ok, just work! No fooling around, and no wasting time. You only have four more days, remember?"

She nodded with a sigh, and he went back to arm wrestle with his twin again. Bulma turned to the two girls and started pushing them towards the back of the lab, where the machines were. Alua only took that for so long before going a little faster to get Bulma's hand off her, "I can walk just fine on m'own, thanks."

Mali went a bit faster as well, "As can I."

Bulma shrugged, "It was faster than asking you two to follow me." She gave Alua a pointed look, she knew a troublesome teenager a mile away.

Alua shrugged with a grin and pulled back the sheet that hid the project they were to be working on. She gave a low whistle, "Isn't he a looker!"

Bulma nodded with a shrug when Mali also gave him an appreciative look, "Yeah, the girl is just a pretty."

Mali pulled the sheet back on the other one, "Yes, she is. So…they aren't real?"

Bulma shook her head, "Nope, they're both machines. Vegeta wants me and my dad to-"

Alua looked up, "Who's Vegeta?"

"Vegeta is the guy who runs this ship, and apparently the Prince of the guys who took us capture."

Mali sighed and shook her head, "Oh well. What do you need us to do."

Bulma arched a brow at her accepting tone, "Well, I need you two to tell me what parts of the code say so I can change them to a more appropriate one."

"Ok, then, where?"

Bulma had the two sit next to her as she pulled up the coding files. They were remarkably easy to work with, even Alua. Between the three of them, they were able to reprogram the rest of the code, work that might have taken Bulma another two days to do. Bulma went a bit deeper into their files, and found that they had finished the last of the coding. She gave the two girls very covert thanks before saying loudly, "Damn! This stuff is hard! It might take another two or three days!"

Alua caught on quick, "Yeah, sorry, love! I'll be here bright and early tomorrow if you need me, alright?"

Mali followed suit, "Yes me too, I'm very sorry we weren't of much help today."

Bulma pretended to act disappointed, which the two guards totally bought before smiling, "I know! You can help me and dad on the **_other_** project!"

This time Poto spoke up, "What other project."

Bulma shook a finger at him, "Oh no! This is a secret project! Prince Vegeta doesn't even know we're doing it. Let's just call it a bribe to keep us alive, ok? We're improving on one of your vital systems, so you can get much more out of it."

Poto looked at Peiz, who shrugged, "Ok, we'll let you do it, just as long as it doesn't interfere with the more important project deal?"

Bulma nodded, "I would have them still work on the coding, but if we pull more up, the system might overload, I'm sure you understand."

They didn't, but they nodded anyway, so they wouldn't look dumb.

Alua smiled widely, "Alright then, Blue, let's get started!"

Bulma led them over to where her dad was working, her mom somewhere keeping out of the way, "Dad, this is Alua and Mali, and this is my dad, Dr. Briefs. They're going to help us on the **_project_**."

They huddled together, acting all excited to fool the guards, while Bulma's father explained what they were doing in very calm tones.

"These people have different brain chemistry than we do. Bulma noticed this before, and we have devised a way to incapacitate them using their own physiology. We went through many different scenarios involving anything from blowing ourselves up to chemical offense, but this seems to be the most logical."

Alua grinned….she sure was a bubbly teen, "Yeah! Gettin' them from the inside! Quite devious of ya Doc!"

Poto looked up at them, then lost interest as Peiz beat him. Then demanded a rematch.

He hushed her a bit, "Now, now, we must be discrete! Try to not shout or make attention to us. We must be very careful, and this is where you two come in."

Mali tilted her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"We need people to help install what we're going to use in different sectors of the ship. I'm sure there should be a main circuit in the cell you are all being held in, and another here. However, there should be a third, and I need one of you two to get to it somehow."

Alua snorted, but said much softer, "Fat chance! How the hell are we t' get t' it when there's so many bloody guards?"

"Once we track down where it is, I'm sure Bulma or I can upload a virus into what we're supposed to be improving on. Whatever that is will be determined when we find out where the last circuit is. We'll keep you two here, pretending that you also have valuable technical skills, and send both of you there to 'fix' the problem, while the other helps by seeing if other systems nearby were infected, but really you would be tapping into the main circuit there."

Mali frowned, "What main circuit are you talking about?"

"The audio/visual circuit. We have devised a way to manipulate the extra brainwave in Saiyans, out captors, to knock them out temporarily. We have also found that this ship is equipped with nearly two thousand cryogenic transport pods. If we can get the Saiyans into Cryo-stasis before the effects wear off, we will have complete control of the ship."

Alua leaned in a bit closer, "And how exactly do you suggest we get them into those pods? Aren't they all over this bird?"

He nodded, then pulled something out of his coat pocket, "These are what construction workers on Earth used to lift very heavy objects." He handed Alua the clear gloves with the silver lining, "It makes the object much lighter on a genetic level, and then return to level the moment the person takes their hands from them."

Alua handed them back, not wanting to be tempted by them, "Nice."

"These are easily made as well, I've already made another seven hundred pairs. That's as many able-bodied adult humans are left, I checked their cargo sheets."

Mali looked worried, something that they didn't know was very rare, "And what after? What shall we do?"

Bulma shrugged, "I guess we'll find whatever skills people have a put them to use."

Alua shot her hand up, "OOO! OOO! I have skills!"

Bulma arched a brow, "Really."

Alua nodded, "Yeah, m'dad developed war-game technology, you know, console and PC stuff. I helped him with a lot of it, so I would probably be able to use any weapon they have on this bird, and m'mum was a WWII fanatic. Other wars as well, but she liked that one the best. She **_really_** liked battle strategies, and she taught me them all since I was knee-high to a AK-47."

How could you be knee high to a gun? Bulma shook her head mentally, "Well…I guess those **_are_** some good skills…"

Mali giggles, "Your parents sound fun."

Alua arched a brow at her, "**_Sounded_**, Sheila."

Mali shook her head, "No, sound. No one truly dies until the people who loved them forgets them."

Alua was going to say something smart to her when Bulma cut in, "Ok then, Mali…do you have anything valuable you could contribute."

"Why, yes, my grandfather is the medicine man to my tribe. He taught me everything he knew, so I guess I could be a competent doctor, he taught me many modern techniques as well."

Dr. Briefs nodded, petting Kitty a bit, "Yes, those are both very valuable skills, you did well Bulma, these two could probably help a lot after this is all done."

Bulma nodded and smiled to the two girls, "Yeah, all we have to do now is make sure Vegeta doesn't find out."

WOO MOOAGE!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!1


	9. Chapter nine

Woo Hoo! I got out of goin to college this fall! YAY!!!!!!!

****

Sonic Maelstrom

By: ME I SAY!!!!!!!! ME!!!!!!!!!!

Bulma held her breath as the sirens started to run throughout the ship. The frequency they had found in a medical log book, thanks to Mali, triggered a chemical reaction in their brain, short circuiting their brains. 

Well…it had taken a lot more work than that. Goku had been a real sport, dealing with all the tests without complaint. He took his part in their plan very seriously and turned out to be a very good actor. Every time anyone came to check up on him, usually Raditz who turned out to be the little guy's older brother, and once Vegeta, he would writhe and moan. Bulma came up with the excuse that his body, after having the malfunctioning unit in it for so long, was now trying to reject it now that it was fixed.

Raditz, knowing practically nothing about biology or biotechnology would just shrug and tell her to make him better faster, but Vegeta…

Bulma frowned remembering how he looked at her during that one visit. It was the day before their dead line, yesterday. He had looked at the work she, Alua, and Mali had done. It was all there, a competent realistic work record, but he seemed unconvinced. He was going to have her open the damn things up and show him by hand what else needed to be done, but, thankfully, the kid had the good sense to make himself useful. 

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! BUUUUULMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!_**"

Bulma jumped, forgetting that the kid was faking it, and ran straight for the little room he was in. She remembered right at the door, where Goku was grinning at her before starting up his act again. Vegeta came in as well, to watch her attend her patient before the door slid closed.

Alua and Mali looked up from their 'work'…a game of Dr. Mario without the Mario. They had told Vegeta that this was the best way to organize the kind of information held in the memory banks of their projects, yeah right! The only reason they were even still in that place was because they had a lot more to offer to what Dr. Briefs was trying to do then they expected. Mali could go through texts and texts of medical journals very fast in order to find anything useful, and Alua, thanks to her father, was extremely good at micro-technology. Even Bulma was surprised how the girl could turn just about anything into a weapon.

Alua turned to one of her new self-proclaimed best friends, "What d'you think is goin' on Mal?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, we might get caught, we might not."

Alua rolled her eyes, "You and your bloody philosophy." Bulma had finally broken down and asked Mali a few days before about how she always seemed to take everything in stride. Her answer was simple. Her people had lived with the mentality of what will happen, will happen, a completely relaxed laid-back culture. Alua rolled her eyes, knowing that **_that_** idea won't hold up for long with everyone else worried as hell around her.

Mali shrugged again. She was about to start the game up again when the door slid open again. Bulma came out, her face flushed with anger and Vegeta stalked out of there, a huge dark cloud practically following him. Alua and Mali had only met him a little while ago, and already they could tell he needed a major attitude adjustment…not that they would ever tell him that.

Alua waited until she was sure he was gone to ask softly, "What happened, Blue?"

She flushed even more and growled, "That pompous ass! He oh-so-politely reminded me of what would happen if I didn't meet his stupid deadline! **_Then_** he had the gall to insult my work!"

Mali quirked a brow, "And why did he leave in such a huff?"

Bulma smiled now, "Well…I kind of told him that if he dared to touch me if I didn't want him to, I'd program every machine in this place to go after certain parts of him anatomy."

Alua burst out laughing, then caught herself as she noticed something, "Blue, why didn't he just…kill you? I know he could, but…he jut left instead."

Bulma shrugged, "Maybe they have a thing with not killing whatever they want to have sex with, I don't know."

Mali frowned now, "Why would you think that?"

She smiled and sat down next to the two girls, "I dunno, women's intuition I suppose. I figured from talking to those two geniuses," she gestured to the still arm wrestling brothers on the other side of the room, "that Saiyans are very much against sex with underage girls. However, they have been known to keep girls as their slaves or whatever until they're old enough to, you know. And well…he might feel like keeping me around."

Alua shook her head, Bulma's train of thought could be warped sometimes, her multi-colored hair floating about, "That doesn't make sense though, what about the gorilla guy?"

"Oh, him. I did ask about him. He apparently used to be one of the biggest enforcers of that rule until a little while ago, no one knows why he changed."

"Bulma dear!"

Bulma blinked and looked over to her father, who was monitoring the frequency that was now bouncing off of every wall in the ship, "We have only a few more moments, get ready!"

She nodded. After the sound did its job, she was to run to the prisoners cell and get every able-bodied adult a pair of the gloves her father had made, and get them all to the parts of the ship with Saiyans in them and load them all into the cryo-stasis room.

Mali and Alua were in the east sector of the ship, where they had installed the last piece to their work. They were waiting instruction. 

Alua popped up on the little communications screen Bulma had whipped up, "Ok, Blue, the thing is almost done, get ready!"

Bulma gasped as she saw the dark mark of her cheek, "What happened!?"

Alua only shrugged, "Got my head bounced off the wall a bit before he passed out, smart bloke figured out what we were doing once the sirens started going off, now get going!" She closed hers off.

Bulma sighed, injuries were to be expected, she guessed. She looked down at Goku, his eyes wide and pretty much blank. They had rigged up a nice pair of ear muffs for the little guy, but he still felt some of the effects, he was getting pretty woozy.

She pushed him back down on his little bed again, telling him with her eyes to go to sleep, and started for the prisoner's cell. She passed a few Saiyans on the way. One, who was still barely conscious tried to grab at her, but slumped to the floor in time. She sighed as she popped open the panel to the lock, smooth so far.

She got the doors open enough to slip through, it turned out that the door, when it didn't have the right key, had to be cranked open by hand. She looked out into the long, long room, very pleased to see that they had taken what Alua had said seriously when she had been sent back here to install the second piece. All the older people were waiting for instruction. 

Bulma opened a dino-cap, revealing a couple crates of the special gloves, "You guys know what to do?"

The people nearest to her nodded, while the rest of them cheered. Bulma smiled widely, humans were actually easy to organize when their freedom was at stake.

She was about to head off to the part of the ship that she was taking care of when she felt two little hands reach out and grab a hold of the white dress she still wore, the damn thing never seemed to get dirty!

She looked down, to see the little faces of the kids she had met earlier that week looking determinedly up at her. 

One of them said up to her, "We want to help too."

Bulma bit her lip, then impulsively grabbed a hold of their hands and quickly brought them to where her dad was, "Ok, I'll explain later, just give them something to do!"

Dr. Briefs only blinked at the two kids, who introduced themselves as Korben and Ramsey. He supposed they had to have some technical skill for Bulma to bring them here. He stroked kitty a bit before seeing if they could handle re-programming lock and security systems. 

Korben looked at what was on the screen, "We can do all the locks, but our dad never showed us big security stuff like that."

Briefs nodded, "Alright then, you two are now my new helpers. Get started on opening all the doors to every sector right away, we have to make sure we get them all."

The kids nodded, then dove into their work.

Briefs shook his head, looking over the many screens of cameras that he had tapped into that morning. All the Saiyans were down. The first four sectors were already nearly cleared, Alua and Mali making sure that the rest of the people assigned there did their work very efficiently, but the last two…

The fifth seemed to be completely cleared and the Saiyans there already in the pods meant for them and were currently being chilled, but the last.

He kept switching from screen to screen…where was Bulma?

MOOOO!!!!!!!1


	10. sorry everyone

Ok, I know I haven't updated all my fics in like…years, and I'm sorry. Writer's block, busy schedule…it just aint happening. So, if anyone would like, I'd like to give these fics to anyone who wants to finish them. Hell, no one may want to, but if someone wants to keep the stories going, I'll be happy to hand'em over so the people who started reading them can finish them.

Just message me if you want this fic, or any of the others I've written, and really, I'm sorry I kept everyone waiting for such a godawful long time.


End file.
